Transformers soap opera
by Sideswipe1388
Summary: Daily life at the base I own sapphire and Bee'sGirl813 own maddy We don't own transformers
1. Chapter 1

Sapphire:Those pit spawned fragin bots I wish I could turn them to scraps!

Sideswipe:who?

Sapphire:mudflap and his twin!  
Sideswipe:what they do?  
Sapphire:those bots burned my freaking entire transformers movie collection

Sideswipe:who?

Sapphire: ummmm  
Bee:I …know…a secret.  
Sapphire :shut up bee  
Bee'sgirl:Well I want to here. What is it Bee?  
Bee: I think... I... Have a good... Idea to... Prank them... Back.  
Bee'sgirl: What?  
Bee:We could... Take their... Tires... Off...  
Sapphire:perfect (thinking she still has not yelled at me for telling bee to shut up)  
Bee'sgirl:So where do we start?  
Bee:I have... No... Idea.  
Sapphire:bee'sgirl what Is your real name (thinking she still has not yelled at me for telling bee to shut up how weird)

Bee'sgirl:maddy

Sapphire:mine is sapphire .anyowl how deep do they recharge?  
Sideswipe:pretty deep  
Sapphire:one sec  
(Text begin)  
Sapphire:come to rec room.

Jazz:ok

(Text end)  
(Jazz pulls up)  
Jazz:Wat up.  
Sapphire:Long story short mudflap and his twin burned my transformes movie collection so we are going to remove there wheels.  
Sideswipe & jazz:transformers who?  
Bee:I …know…a secret.  
Sapphire:SHUT THE FRAG UP BEE SAY ANYTHING AND YOU WILL WISH YOU DID NOT  
sideswipe:hahahahahahaha(gets evil glare from sapphire)  
Jazz: : 0  
Maddy:Hey you stop!  
Bee:Please... Do.  
Maddy:Sorry I'm just protective of my Bee.  
Sapphire:jk I just wanted to see what everyone's reaction would be and what your breaking point was  
Sideswipe:again I ask what is transformers?  
Bee:I...know ...a...secret.  
Sapphire: can you guys go into your halo forms plz(walks up to bee after he goes into halo form and smacks hiking the back of his head like Gibbs does in ncis)  
Maddy and bee:hey  
Sapphire :(shrugs)it made dinozzo smarter.  
Sideswipe:(wishpers to bumblebee)she is crazy and that is one of the things I love about her.  
Bee:maddy…is the…same  
Maddy :whispering *we should pull a prank on them oh i got it we start to fake fight and say things like take that back and see how long it takes them to get us apart and see their reactions  
Sapphire:ok on three one…two…three!  
Maddy & sapphire:(start fake fighting )  
Maddy:TAKE THAT BACK!  
Sapphire:YOU FIRST!  
Sideswipe & Bumblebee:(:{})  
Sideswipe:WHAT THE PIT ?!  
Bumblebee:(still in shock)  
Jazz:(nowhere to be seen)  
Bumblebee:(gets over shock and grabs maddy when he gets a chance)  
Sideswipe:(grabs sapphire)  
Bumblebee:MADDY ...WHAT …IS GOING ...ON!  
Sideswipe at same time : SAPPHIRE WHAT IS GOING ON!  
Maddy & sapphire:(brake out laughing )  
Sapphire:FAKE FIGHT (laugh)PRANK(laugh)YOUR FACES!  
Sideswipe :can i ask something ?  
Sapphire :sure  
Sideswipe :where is jazz  
Maddy:I sent him to get some tranquilizer for the twins  
Sideswipe:ok  
Bee : ok…then  
Maddy:(looks at watch)oh wow it is 11:00pm we would go to sleep and recharge.  
The end!


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire:Both you and my best friend Julia love bee I don't know what to do bee can you help?

Sideswipe:lol (gets THE GLARE)

Sapphire:hehe be quiet sideswipe

Maddy:Well... Ummm... I ummm... Bee?

Bee:I'm flattered.

Maddy:Grrrrr *stalks off to room*

Sapphire:BEE!*growls and goes to talk to maddy as walking of says over solder*sideswipe plz deal with him

Sideswipe:*after both girls leave*if I pulled that stunt ,which I would never do, sapphire would kill me!

Bee: *shrugs* well I am flattered

-in Maddy's room-

Maddy: *throws pillow across room* ugh Bee can be such an idiot sometimes.

Sapphire: *goes pick up pillow*well he is a guy.

Sideswipe:*sticks head in door *sapphire can you help me knock some sense into bee?

Sapphire:sure *walks to rec room and smacks bee outside of his head*there*smiles widely and walks back to room*

Maddy:thank you *flops back on bed*

Bee:Maddy I'm sorry *sits on edge of bed*

Maddy:Grrrrr *covers face with pillow then sits up* Bee... You love me the best. Right?

Bee:umm sure?

Maddy:what?!

Sapphire:BUMBLEBEE!will you come on a walk with me.*gives look that says if you don't I will kick your aft*

Bee:ummmm surrrre. *mumbles* oh primus help me.

Maddy:*smirks slightly before lying in bed*

Sapphire and bee:*walk out into hallway*

Sapphire:*Slaps bee HARD*IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL DO WORSE THAN SLAP YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!

Bee:y-yesss! I don't know why she freaked out though! Did she find out I like her?! *gets panicked and paces back and forth.

Sapphire:the girl fragin loves you!*pulls hand throught hair pulling a few hairs out in the process*

Bee: she what?! I am such a fraging idiot! What the scrap should I do?

Sapphire:first calm down then second GO IN THERE AND TELL HER THE TRUTH!(sticks head in door )sideswipe can you come out here(to bee)NOW GO!

Maddy:Bee you idiot!

Bee:Listen. I am crazy in love with you.

Maddy:...

Bee: *frowns* what?

Maddy:Oh my primus Bee I love you too!

.:in the hallway:.

Sapphire:(has ear on door)YES !

Sideswipe:(chuckles)I love you

Sapphire:(hugs and smiles)love you to

Sapphire:(walks in)hi(takes phone out of pocket)Kk be there in a sec. (Grabs sideswipe'd hand(they are in holo form))come on chey wants to see us (puts ear buds for her I pod in ears and "forgets"(not)to put ear buds in love you out loud by rascal flats starts playing )

Rascal Flatts

I have always been a little shy

I've always been the quiet type till now

And I never let my feelings show

I never let anybody know

Just how much I was so deep in love

But now that you're in my arms

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I want to sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud

You keep bringing out the free in me

What you do to my heart just makes me melt

And I don't think I can resist

But I've never been one to kiss and tell

A love this true can't be subdued

So I'm gonna let out a yell

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I want to sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud

Baby, I want the whole world to see

Just how good your love looks on me

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I want to sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud

Baby, I love to love you out loud

Yeah, I love to love you out loud

.:song ends:.

Sapphire:Hehe bye

Maddy:well looks like everything is better. Love you Bee.

Bee:love you too.


	3. chapter 3

Paste your document here...Bee and sapphire:(walk in as far away from each other as possible be blushing sapphire **)  
Sapphire:GOD DAMN TWINS CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE FOR 10 GOD DAMN SECONDS!  
Olive:what happened?  
Sapphire:ok sooooo...hmm autumn and sideswipe out sideswipe ill tel you later and bee you tell autumn later  
sideswipe:I'm goin to the room (as he and autumn walk out)  
Sapphire: ok so I had just gotten out of the shower and I had a towel around me when be runs in yelling about autumn and imidiatly turns around. So after I got dressed I walked out and he said "maddys in labor"  
And I was like she wasn't pregnant in the first place  
Bee:I'm an idiot  
*after Bee tells Autumn*  
Autumn:*walks out of room that she and Bee were in. Glares at twins. Looks at Sapphire ackwardly* Ummmm Sapphire just make it clear that you don't like Bee and he is mine. Because I really need some reassurance.  
Sapphire:(rolles eyes)hmm let me think about that Jk (walks over to sideswipe)bees all yours I got sideswipe  
Sideswipe:wait what happened?(sapphire tells him and he goes over him and bee share a look and both punches the twins)  
Mudflap:ow frag that hurt  
Everyone but the twins:you deserve it  
Autumn:*giggles and kisses Bee* Welllll No one is pregnant. Thank primus.  
Bee:Yeah I don't really want to be a father  
Autumn:mmmhmmm  
Mudflap: Frag you all  
Autumn:You say that whenever you get hit in the face you fragging aft.  
Bee:Wow you never cuss


End file.
